


The Sin-Bin

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: FIFA World Cup, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are soccer players, fighting it out for the World Cup.





	The Sin-Bin

“Diabolical!”

The commentators have no other description left for Ciel Phantomhive. Though comparatively weak, the British left back’s famous for his strategy, and today he might save Britain as he again cuts off America’s beloved striker Sebastian Michaelis.

Phantomhive couldn’t be smoother if he’d read the US playbook, and Michaelis, normally cool and elegant, turns furious at the setbacks. Finally he cuts Ciel off with an arm round the ribs, dragging them both downwards in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

The resulting free kick wins Britain the game. The UK shuts out Germany, escaping with America from the group stage.

* * *

“I held up my end.”

Sebastian murmurs it that night, caught in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

“You think I won’t?” Ciel replies. He threads his fingers into Sebastian’s hair and _pulls_. Sebastian responds by grasping the blue bruise he left on Ciel’s skin and digging his fingers in.

Ciel rolls his eyes and relents. “I will. The UK clubs will come begging for you two months from now.”

“And then–”

“You’ll be _mine_ ,” he moans, more earnest than he intended.

Sebastian’s eyes glitter. “I won’t help you, rest of the World Cup.”

“I look forward to beating you honestly.”


End file.
